Anything to Make Me Happy
by yankee13
Summary: While Jacob is away visiting his sister in Hawaii, Nessie has to reconcile her feelings of friendship towards him with her family's constant teasing.


I flopped down on the giant swing that hung on our front porch, annoyed at my entire family, my earlier happiness forgotten. Why shouldn't I be happy? He was my best friend. Just because a big smile flashed across my face when Aunt Alice got upset that her day disappeared from sight didn't mean anything. Jacob had been gone for a week with his father, visiting his older sister in Hawaii. I hadn't gone this long without seeing him for such an extended period of time since I was born. The problem with having an uncle who could sense everybody's emotions was the laughter that erupted in response to my excitement.

I grew too fast, changing everyday. I had been alive for just under seven years, but could easily pass for just another student at the local high school. It wasn't possible for me to be around normal humans my age, which left me with a limited circle of acquaintances. Emily knew what I was, and even though I was born around the same time as her daughter, I was far more mature in a matter of weeks. Her niece, Claire, had been three when I born. It took just over a year before I outgrew her.

I loved my family, I truly did, but I had always wanted friends. That's where Jacob fit into the picture. I realized that in a way my family spoiled me, eager to give me anything I wanted. With Jacob, it was…different. Like he would do anything to make me happy.

He would gladly go along with my benign ideas, playing games, and taking me on trips. As I got older, and thought of more creative ways to pass time, he would occasionally hesitate before agreeing. If things were particularly outrageous, he would try to talk me out of them, and convince me that I wanted to do something else instead. If I stood firm, he would still tag along like always. Like the time I saw some of his friends going cliff diving, and decided I wanted to try it myself…

My parents were angry with me for doing it, but furious with him for allowing me to try. Even reading in Jacob's mind his attempts to try to dissuade me wasn't enough to calm my father. He was angry that Jacob would be stupid enough to risk my life, even though I had been perfectly safe with him.

The motorcycles went over easier, probably because Jacob asked permission first, and made sure I wore a jacket and helmet each time we went out. After the first few trips, when I came home in one piece with no sign of injury, my parents gradually relaxed about our outings.

And then my stupid uncles made their bet. I was aware that my uncles always bet on everything, but _this_? Did they really have to bet on _me_? I know I wasn't supposed to have overheard them, but still! Who decides to bet on when their niece will kiss her best friend? And they weren't talking about the friendly kiss on the cheek he gave me every time he saw me either. They were talking about me _kissing_ him. As in on the lips. As if I _liked_ him or something. I could picture every inch of my ridiculously tall best friend perfectly- his shaggy, dark hair, his smooth, russet skin, the twinkle in his eyes, the smile that lit up his face every time he saw me, how nice his warm arms felt when he hugged me hello. But to _kiss_ him? Ugh! I shuddered at the thought.

And to top it off, _everybody_ was involved this time, not just Jasper and Emmett! My overprotective father was one of the few exceptions. He growled when the subject was mentioned, causing my mother to reply by shaking her head in amusement, and laying a comforting hand on his arm. Whatever she communicated to him was enough to calm him down, and kiss her lovingly. And Aunt Alice had declined because of her ability to see the future. The smug look that would cross Jasper's face whenever the bet was mentioned made me think that knowledge of whatever timetable she had seen had been passed along to her husband. I could only hope that she saw it never happening.

But Rosalie happily chose a date. So did Leah Clearwater, who hated me. As did the rest of Jacob's pack, plus half of Sam's. The wolves! Even the _wolves_ were in on it! Though they all seemed to love me, they only seemed to just tolerate the rest of my family. So why on earth would they be so willing to join in with them to place a ridiculous bet on when we would kiss?

Every time the subject of Jacob and I as a couple was brought up, I would get embarrassed and annoyed. Of course, the resulting blush I had inherited from my mother was enough to convince my family that I did like him as more than just a friend. The teasing that ensued just made matters worse.

I remembered the first time I had heard my family talk about the bet. I was outside, annoyed with their constant teasing, when Jacob arrived out of the blue. He had no idea what was wrong with me, but could sense my emotions. Just seeing the concerned look on his face was enough to start making me feel better. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me close.

"You okay hun?" he asked gently. I nodded against his chest. And I was. Just having him be there, with his arms around me, took the edge off of my anger. His heartbeat against my ear was a reassuring sound, and his warm arms wrapped tightly around me felt like my own little slice of heaven. It was peaceful and relaxing. He held me close, not saying anything, as my anger completely faded away.

My moment of peace was interrupted by a yell from inside the house. "Thinking about Jacob again, are we?" called Jasper. His shout was greeted by laughter from various members of my family. I heard the light, dancing footsteps of Alice exiting the house.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon," she reassured me as she sat down on the chair next to mine.

"Alice, why is everybody so convinced that Jake and I will end up together?" I asked. She looked at me seriously, as if contemplating what exactly to say.

"You've never seen the way the two of you interact with each other," she finally began. "There's just something about the way you fit together. It's like you're two puzzle pieces, like you were designed for each other. It reminds us all a lot of the way your parents acted when they first met each other, and to some degree the way they still act at times now, though it's more subtle. And as hard as your father tried to resist it, and to prevent it from happening, there was nothing he could do to stop it. He and your mother were destined to end up together. They were soul mates. We all see a lot of that in you and Jacob."

I stared at Alice slightly open mouthed, too surprised by her revelations to say anything in reply. She leaned over to give me a hug before getting up and dancing back inside, a knowing smile on her face. Before I had time to truly process what she had just told me, I saw a familiar figure approach from the line of trees.

"Jacob!" I cried out as I leapt off the porch and ran towards him. He caught me effortlessly as I launched myself into his waiting arms, a brilliant smile stretched across the face. As he pulled me close into his warm embrace, I felt my own lips curling up into a smile. I took a deep breath of his woodsy scent, and sighed in contentment. For the first time in a week I was perfectly happy; all the annoyance I felt towards my family and friends was no longer an issue. I was home.


End file.
